Społeczność:ROBLOX
|data_stworzenia = Maj 2005 r.|wizyty_na_place = Około 7,000,000}}ROBLOX to zautomatyzowane konto administratorskie, o tej samej nazwie co platforma, używane głównie do publikowania akcesorii w Katalogu. Ma nazwę napisaną wielkimi literę, ponieważ Roblox był oficjalnie stylizowany na „ROBLOX” w momencie jego tworzenia. Konto te posiadało Turbo Builders Club, które zostało potem zmienione na Outrageous Builders Club. Ostatecznie, subskrybcja została ostatnio zmieniona na Premium. Places Administratorzy, którzy wspólnie korzystali z tego konta, utworzyli ponad 100 Place; tylko 27 z nich jest aktywnych. Gry konta ROBLOX obejmują: wszystkie miejsca startowe i inne klasyczne gry, takie jak Crossroads i Chaos Canyon. Liczba ID Konto te miało kilkakrotnie zmieniane ID, zanim ostatecznie zostało ono zmienione na ID: 1. „Admin” był pierwszym użytkownikiem, ale jego ID zostało potem przeniesione na ID: 18, a później konto zostało zbanowane. Do 2014 roku ROBLOX miał dwóch przyjaciół, zanim zostali oni usunięci z listy przyjaciół. Błąd w dacie stworzenia konta Kiedy Roblox wycofał etap Alfy, a uruchomił etap Bety i miał oficjalne opublikowanie gry, data utworzenia konta ROBLOX, w tym wielu innych, utworzonych w 2004 r., została zmieniona na Luty 2006 r.. Inventory Inventory ROBLOX było możliwe do wglądu, do 2015 r., po czym stało się prywatne - niemożliwe do oglądania przez zwykłych graczy. Jednak najnowsze kapelusze, które zostały opublikowane do Katalogu , nadal można zobaczyć na sekcji "Collections", która znajduje się pod awatarem tego gracza. Funkcja blokowania Inventory gracza została oficjalnie dodana 3 lata później, jednak pierwotnie posiadało ją tylko to konto. Wygląd kont Guest Wygląd awatara ROBLOX był połączony z wyglądem awatarów wszystkich kont Guest. Na przykład, jeśli konto to zdecydowałoby, żeby załóżyć na swój awatar Valkyrie Helm, wszystkie konta Guest, które zostałyby stworzone po tej zmianie awatara, również otrzymałyby to akcesorium. Aby temu zapobiec, utworzono konta DefaultGuest, BillyBloxxer i BettyBloxxer, aby oddzielić wygląd konta ROBLOX, od wyglądu Guest'ów oraz zdefiniować płeć gracza grającego kontem Guest. Męskie Guest'y, korzystając z wyglądu gracza BillyBloxxer, noszą True Blue Hair. Kobiece Guest'y, korzystając z wyglądu gracza BettyBloxxer, noszą Pinktastic Hair. Bezpłciowe Guest'y (te, które nie wybrały płci lub grają na urządzeniach z iOS), korzystając z wyglądu gracza DeafaultGuest, noszą 'R' Baseball Cap. Wszystkie konta Guest noszą pakiet Robloxian 2.0. Problem z Gears Kiedy Gears zostały dodane po raz pierwszy, stało się to problemem. Każdy Guest, grający w jakąkolwiek grę, która zezwalała na użycie Gears podczas gry, otrzymywał każdy, posiadany przez ROBLOX, Gear. Problem został naprawiony poprzez utworzenie kont BillyBloxxer, BettyBloxxer i DefaultGuest, które stały się nowymi strojami dla kont Guest. Gry Konto ROBLOX hostowało wiele publicznych gier do 12 września 2017 r. (?). Jednak powoli liczba aktywnych Place zmniejszała się - wiele gier stało się niegrywalnymi, dopóki wszystkie stały się nieaktywne we wspomnianym dniu (z wyjątkiem gry Crossroads). W niektóre z tych gier można nadal grać w grze Super Nostalgia Zone, stworzonej przez Clonetrooper1019. W lutym 2016 roku, ROBLOX był online - zaktualizował swój awatar i gry. Crossroads ostatnio zaktualizowano we wrześniu 2017 r. * Crossroads * Building With Friends * ROBLOX's Skate Park * Happy Home in Robloxia! * Glass Houses * Rocket Arena * Chaos Canyon * Community Construction * Temple of the Ninja Masters! * Temple of the Ninja Masters (Challenge Mode) * City * Welcome to ROBLOX Building * Santa's Winter Stronghold * Haunted Mansion * Empty Baseplate * Starting BrickBattle Map * ROtris * ROBLOX Halloween Treasure Hunt * ROBLOX Halloween Paintball * ROBLOX Thanksgiving Turkey Hunt * Halloween CTF: Vampires vs. Werewolves * Turkey Hunt 2010 - Come Get Free Stuff * ?? * Testing Grounds * Halloween Paintball 2011:Crypts of the Dunfort * PBSTest * Personal Server Starting Place Pod koniec 2012 r., nazwa place zwanego „City” została zmieniona na lokalizację Roblox Game Conference, w celach promocyjnych. Wartość konta Konto ROBLOX jest znane z posiadania kopii zdecydowanej większości akcesoriów i Gears , jakie kiedykolwiek wydano w Katalogu. W liczbie przedmiotów limitowanych, ROBLOX ma wartość 187 milionów RAP, co stawia te konto na pierwszym miejscu pod względem zbiorowej Recent average price. ROBLOX jest wyceniany na ponad dwa razy więcej niż RAP zbiorowy wszystkich swoich produktów według stron fanowskich i mówi się, że konto osiągnęłoby wartość 100000000 R$ w ciągu kilku lat z powodu ciągłego tworzenia nowych limitowanych przedmiotów. Daty aktywności tego konta W lutym 2016 r., ROBLOX aktualizował swój awatar i gry mimo, że powiedziane jest, żeby był ostatni raz online w 2006 r. Później ROBLOX zaktualizował Crossroads we wrześniu 2017 r. Zgodnie z grą "Check a Roblox User's "Last Online" Information", stworzoną przez gracza Alexrocks911, ROBLOX był ostatnio online we wrześniu 2017 r. W sekcji "About" ROBLOX, jest powiedziane, że jest kontem automatycznym, co oznacza, że jest kontem bota. Kategoria:Administracja Roblox Kategoria:Dzielone konta administracji Kategoria:Nieaktywni gracze Kategoria:Gracze z Premium Kategoria:Gracze z 2005